the_shapiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle
Around the island, things continued to get worse as the surroundings started changing randomly. At the bonfire ceremony, the rest of the contestants were confused with what was happening. Max: "What is happening? I demand the host narrate this!" Jasmine: "That's going to be a problem. He's unconscious!" Then they heard Mal laughing maniacally from his blimp. Mal: (voice) "Hey remember me? The guy you all knew as Mike! Yeah, I'm responsible for this chaos! I'm one of his many personalities. Shocking isn't it?" Scarlett: "Not really, I already knew about that!" Zoey: "Wait, you knew, and you didn't tell anyone? That's horrible!" Scarlett: "Well so did Cam, Dawn and Sky!" Zoey: "Wait what?" Dawn: "It's true, I'm afraid!" Sky: "Yeah, and one of his personalities flirted with me!" Zoey: (angry) "What?" Mal: (voice) "Uh, hi, villain talking. I got the Chef guy under my control!" Max: "Oh darn it! I should've done that, why couldn't I be responsible for all this?" Lightning: "Shut up fool!" Mal: (voice) "Oh wow that's interesting, well I got the Chef guy under my control because of you. I used your mind control device on him! Word of advice, don't leave your stuff lying around!" Max: "So I was the cause of this? Yes!" (Laughs evilly) Then everyone glared at him. Max: "What? I didn't do anything!" (Laughs nervously) Scott: "You inderictly caused the end of the show, or world!" Mal: (voice) "If I were ya'll, I'd run! My robot minions will be here any minute now!" Then they all ran off as Lightning dragged Chris along. Sugar: "Where do we go now? The island is a freak show!" Dawn: "Underground! He won't suspect us doing that!" They saw a hole in the ground and jumped into it. -- Back at the blimp, Mal was laughing. Mal: "Chef guy..." Chef: (monotone) "Yes master?" Mal: "Go get that classic player for me! I could use another minion!" Chef: (monotone) "Yes master!" Then Chef walked away. Mal: "This is the start of something glorious! My reign as king, and this time, that Mike guy won't defeat me!" (Laughs evilly) -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Inside the underground, the contestants were hiding from Mal. Jasmine: "Okay, first things first, we need to wake up Chris!" Sugar: "I got a bucket of water, but that ain't going to help!" Shawn: "Actually it will!" Then Shawn dumped the bucket of water on Chris which woke him up. Chris: "Okay, what just happened?" Jo: "Mike or Mal went crazy and now we're forced down here!" Chris: "Oh, so you guys know huh?" Scott: "Yep!" Chris: "Well since we're revealing secrets. I have a secret too!" Sugar: "Your an alien?" Chris: "Uh no...the island is mostly artificial!" Then everyone gasped. Cameron: "You mean this island is a fake?! A machine?!" Chris: "Yep!" Jo: "Okay, this is very weird!" Sky: "Tell me about it." Zoey: "But why make this island a machine?" Chris: "Well I got some lawsuits about making our old island a toxic waste dump during seasons two and three, so before this season, my interns created this island as a back-up for the second half of the season." Scarlett: "That would make some sense." Chris: "Anyway, where's Chef?" Max: "He got brainwashed, and I was inderictly responsible for that!" Jasmine: "Remind us to vote you out after this!" Max: "I'll make a note of it!" Chris: "Okay, since the island is out of control, and I'm too tired, your next challenge will be to defeat Mal and save Chef!" Then he took out a map of the island. Chris: "There are four ways to get back to the island, you will be in teams, and the first team to save the island wins immunity!" Scarlett: (gasps) "Can I see that!" Chris: "Yeah sure!" Then Scarlett took the map. Scarlett: (Confessional) "The fool, he just handed me the key to the island. It's all mine! (Laughs evilly) Zoey: "Okay, if we work together, we should be able to get through this..." Then she turned around and saw that everyone except for Sky and Dawn were gone. Zoey: "Oh...." Dawn: "Well, guess it's just us girls." Sky: "We're sorry we didn't tell you about Mike and his personalities." (Sighs) "Man, it's the thing with Keith again..." Zoey: "It's okay. What matters now is to stop Mal and maybe see if Mike is still there." Dawn: "If only I gotten close to Mike so I can sense his aura." Sky: "Well let's get going!" The three girls ran ahead. -- Meanwhile, Cameron made it back to the island and was tiptoeing through the beach. Cameron: (to himself) "Okay, I can do this. Here, by myself!" (groans) "I just now something bad is going to happen, or my name is Ivana, and it's not!" Cameron: (Confessional) "If I can stop Mal, that'll prove that I can be just as tough as everyone else!" Then he was captured in a butterfly net. Cameron: "What the..." ???: "Thought you could be a hero, huh señor?" The captor is revealed to be Alejandro. Cameron: "Eeek, who are you?!" Alejandro: "Why I am Alejandro, my little friend. The best player of Total Drama." Cameron: "Maybe you can help me stop Mal." Alejandro: "I don't think so. You see, I'm working for Mal." Cameron: "What?!" Alejandro: "Well it was either join him or be one of his adversaries, as you can see I chose the right idea!" Cameron: "I guess!" Then Alejandro walked over to the dungeon and placed Cameron inside. Alejandro: "So long, if by some miracle you get this show back to normal, then I'll see you in the All Stars season!" Cameron: "Wait what?" Alejandro: "That's all I can say, farewell!" Then Alejandro walked away. Cameron: (Confessional) "There's going to be an All Stars season? I hope I do well in that if I'm on!" -- Meanwhile, Shawn and Jasmine were at the too of the snowy mountain. Shawn: "Okay, now we're at the top." Jasmine: "Yeah. But it'll be tough getting up to that blimp." Jasmine sees the blimp from afar. Jasmine: "I'm surprised that Mike has multiple personality disorder and one of them is a madman." Shawn: "Yeah... It's weird but effective." Jasmine: "Why didn't Mike just talk about his problems?" Shawn: "I don't know. Either he likes to keep it to himself or he thinks that everyone will think he's crazy..." -- Up inside the blimp, Mal was dancing like a little boy while listening to "Beyond The Sea" when Chef walked in. Chef: (monotone) "What are you doing?" Mal: "I'm celebrating my glorious victory!" Chef: (monotone) "I didn't know an evil ruler could dance like a little kid!" Mal: "Shut up! Is my awesome car ready?" Chef: (montone) "Yes!" Then Chef pushed in a purple suv. Mal: "Impressive. Alright, you man the blimp, I'm going to go create some chaos!" Then Mal got inside the car as Chef pressed a button which made the car fall to the island. Mal: (cackling) "Time for a little chaos!" Then he turned on the radio which played 70s hip hop as he drove off. -- Meanwhile, Scott, Lightning, Jo and Sugar are looking around. Sugar: "So, when will we get that crazy Mal fella?" Jo: "I don't know. Maybe now!" Then Lightning sees Mal driving by, laughing insanely. Lightning: "There he is!" Scott: "And he's driving a car?!" Then Mal got out some pepper spray and a lighter as he started a fire, driving by. Mal: "I love the smell of chaos in the morning!" Lightning: "Sha-whoa! He's very insane! Even for a geek." Then Max and Scarlett ran by. Scarlett: "Aren't you going to stop him?" Lightning: "Sha-please! I can beat him with my eyes closed!" Mal: (calling out) "Oh wow that's very interesting. How about instead I do this?" Then he drove next to Lightning and sprayed him with pepper in his eyes. Lightning: (screams) "My eyes!" Then Mal drove off as heavy metal started playing. -- Meanwhile, Dawn, Sky and Zoey were in the ocean, trying to swim back to shore. Sky: "I knew we should've picked a different way out!" Zoey: "Well, we're still alive." Dawn: "And we need to stop Mal!" Then the girls arrived at shore. Dawn: "Next time Chris sends us down his way of the exit, let's never do it!" Zoey/Sky: "Agreed!" Then Dawn smells smoke. Dawn: "Oh no! The forest is on fire!" Then they saw Cameron in the dungeon. Sky: "How did you get in there?" Cameron: "Alejandro!" Sky: "Who?" Zoey: "He's one of the classic players!" Cameron: "He's working with Mal!" Sky: "Well now we'll get you out buddy!" Cameron: "Okay then. The key is on one of those hooks. Get it and we'll think of a way to stop Mal." Girls: "Right!" The girls searched until Dawn found the key. Dawn: "Got it!" ???: "I don't think so sensorias." Then they turned around and saw Alejandro standing in front of them. Dawn: "Uh, hi!" Alejandro: "Just get inside the dungeon!" Sky: "Fine, but how about a kiss?" Alejandro: "Wait, what?" Then Sky punched Alejandro to the ground as Zoey freed Cameron. Then they all ran off. Cameron: "We're you really going to kiss him?" Sky: "Oh good god no! I don't know him!" Dawn: "That's good! Now all that's left is to defeat Mal and bring Mike back." Zoey: (sighs) "And Mike better explain himself on why he has a dangerous personality, in the first place." Dawn: "Well, Mike was stuck in juvie so he needed Mal to survive there." Zoey: (confessional) "Okay... That would make some sense. Plus was Mal always this dangerous?" -- Meanwhile, the villains were still chasing Mal. Jo: "Get back here you crazy dweeb!" Mal: (grins) "Do your worst jock lady!" Lightning: "Whoa! Jo is a girl?" Then Jo smacked Lightning upside his head. Jo: "Of course I am, you fool!" Lightning: (whining) "Ow, not so hard!" Then Mal leapt out of his car and kicked Lightning in the jaw. Lightning: (whining) "Ow! Not so hard!" Then Max walked up to Mal. Max: "Uh hi, evil boy genius here, uh, can I join you? Maybe be your second in command?" Scott: "Seriously?" Mal: "Hmmmm, I could use some minions and you did made that mind control helmet." Max: "I also love your evil craving." Mal: "Sold!" Then Mal brought Max in and they drove off, laughing evilly. Jo: "You got to be kidding me!" Scarlett: "He sold us out, and yet I am not at all surprised by this!" Lightning: "You know, having pepper in my eyes isn't so bad. I think it's making me smarter!" Sugar: (Confessional) "That's not possible!" -- Meanwhile, Shawn and Jasmine were climbing down the snowy mountain. Shawn: "Well, I have a great time climbing with you." Jasmine: "Same here, but we do need a plan to get to that blimp." Then Cameron, Zoey, Dawn and Sky meet up with Shawn and Jasmine. Zoey: "Hey guys, any luck?" Jasmine: "Nope. How are things on your end?" Sky: "Not good either, but we manage to save Cam from the dungeon." Jasmine: "How did he get stuck in a dungeon?" Cameron: "Alejandro!" Jasmine: "You mean that handsome...uh I mean hideous specimen of man?" Shawn: "I heard what you said first, and I'm not pleased!" Jasmine: "I know, and I'm sorry, he's just so handsome!" Zoey: "I know right! But he's evil!" -- Meanwhile, in the forest, Mal and Mac were having a conversation. Max: "So like, how do you exist? Did you go to jail? Were you born this way, or did your environment help shape you who you are today?" As Max kept asking questions, Mal got increasingly furious. Mal: (confessional) "I think it was a mistake bringing him as my minion! I should've pick that brainiac girl!" Then Mal stopped and kicked Max out. Max: "Ow! Hey!" Mal: "You're fired!" Max: "What?! Why?" Mal: "Because you're really starting to ANNOY me!" Then Mal drove away. Max: "Hey! Get back here you creep!" Mal grinned. Meanwhile in Mike's mind, Mike and personalities are trapped. Mike: "Oh man! I should've known about Mal! I thought he was gone, after juvie!" Vito: "Yo! That creep is still part of you, like the rest of us!" Chester: "Yeah, how could you forget?" Mike: "He just didn't do anything after I left juvie!" Manitoba Smith: "Man you need to get your mind back or else your going to lose the game and the girl!" Mike: "Well, I don't know if I'll lose Zoey, I mean she likes me!" Svetlana: "Yeah, but she probably thinks that Mal is the real you! You have to get back control and tell everyone you have a disorder!" Mike: "Yeah, but then he'll still be in my mind!" Manitoba Smith: "Eh, we can take shifts around here to make sure he stays locked up in here, that's really the best solution!" Svetlana: "Yeah, what else can we do? Press a rest button? That's ridiculous!" Mike: "I agree! And I need to get back in control!" Manitoba Smith: "Right mate!" Back in reality, Mal is still driving. Mal: "Ah, chillin like a villain is the life for me!" Then Shawn swung on a vine and kicked Mal out of the car and it crashed into a tree. Mal: (growled) "You're going to regret that!" Shawn: "Yeah, probably not!" Mal: "I've been in prison for years! I'm an evil version of a weak-minded fool, what have you done?" Shawn: "I've done more in my life to be a better person than you ever did!" Mal: "Enough with the sarcasm, what have you done?" Then the other heroes arrived at the scene. Mal saw them. Mal: "Oh, so your the girl Mike likes. Your name is Zoey, right?" Zoey: "Y-yes!" Mal: "Screw it, I'm calling you Clarice because why, now if you'll excuse me, I have some evil prancing to do!" Then Mal started to prance from tree to tree. Dawn: "After him!" The six heroes chase after Mal. Then Mal got out rocks and throw them at the campers. Mal: "Give it up fools! You can never defeat me!" Jasmine: "We managed to survive Chunky Jogs, surely we can handle a crazy guy like you!" Mal: "Ha! I like to see you try!" Mal jumped from tree to tree, as Sky use her Olympic skills to get on the trees too, pursuing Mal. Mal: "Try and catch me now Pocahontas!" Sky: "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Then the villains arrived at the scene. Jo: "What's happening?" Jasmine: "Insanity!" Max: "Good, that kid deserves it! I could've been his sidekick!" Scott: "He sold us out!" Dawn: "Jerk!" Max: (scoffs) "Whatever, you guys would do the same thing!" Then Jo, Lightning, Shawn and Jasmine started climbing the trees as Bling Bear, Scuba Bear and Pasta Bear ran towards them. Zoey: "Uh oh! The bears are coming!" The three bears growled as they climb the trees too. Jo: "Oh come on!" Mal: (smirks) "Enjoy being bear food!" Then Mal jumped out of the trees and ran off. Mal: (Confessional) "I'm about to blow up this entire island, and there's nothing they can do about it!" Soon, Mal was inside the control room, trying to hack the mainframe. Then the screen showed a timer. Computer: (voice) "Island will explode in one hour!" All the campers gasped as they were wandering around the forest. Shawn: "Well, we're all going to die. Might as well say my last words! Dawn, I thought you were an elf, Max, I thought you were a gnome and Cam, I thought you were a 5th grader!" Max: "I AM NOT A GNOME!" Jasmine: "But you are a traitor!" Max: "Yes, and I am glad to betray someone." The villains facepalm their foreheads. Sky: "Look, we're not going to die, okay! Look, if we all work together, we can stop Mal and stop the countdown. After that, we can all be enemies as we continue the game!" The heroes and villains talk about it, nod their heads. Scott: "Fine by me." Zoey: "Okay then." Sky: "So, truce?" Scarlett: "Very well, for now..." Then Sky and Scarlett shook their hands, sealing the deal. Jasmine: "Okay, now just how are we going to reach Mal?" Scarlett: "I have the map to the island, and according to this it leads to a mainframe underground! He's probably there!" Jasmine: "Then that's where we'll go!" -- Soon, they all reached the mainframe as Mal was observing them on the monitor. Mal: (imitating Mike's voice) "Oh guys, I'm so glad your here. I'm at the control room, but I don't know what do to!" Zoey: "Just tell us where you are!" Mal: (imitating Mike's voice) "Just go right for about 15 minutes, there's a room at the end of the hall, you can't miss it!" Jasmine: "Wait! This could be a trap! It's probably just Mal, I say we go left!" Then they walked to the left hallway as Mal grinned. Mal: "Fools! Now they will die!" (laughs evilly) Then they reach a room filled with Chris robots and they gasped. Sky: "Well, this is disturbing..." Mal: (voice) "Hope you like it..." (shuts the door on them) "...because it's the last thing you'll EVER SEE!!!!" Then the Chris robots activated and surrounded the campers. Sky: "When did Chris become so narcissistic?" Chris bots: "Welcome to Total, total, total, total!!!" Jasmine: "It's like an army of zombies!" Shawn: "Z-z-zombies!" Then Shawn leapt into the air and started destroying the Chris robots. Then Shawn dropkick a Chris Bot then he smash another, then headbutted another, and slam two of them to each other and he rip off a robot's arm and punched another on the head. Shawn: "Headshot! Headshot! Headshot!" The others are surprised. Sky: (confessional) "I should be scared, but watching Shawn destroying those Chris bots is... very fun!" Jasmine: (confessional) "I'll admit, I have grown more attached to Shawn right now." Cameron: (confessional) "I do have something to say...." (cheers) "THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!" Then a Chris head rolled away. Chris robot: "Total... Total.... Total...." Then Shawn is covered in oil and breathing heavily. Sugar: "Well that was therapeutic! Now I won't have to see that shrink three times a week!" Sky: "Uh...what?" Sugar: "It's very simple, I need therapy because my mom thinks I'm cuckoo for cocoa puffs!" (chuckles) "Get it!" Jo: "Oh please Miss. Boo Boo, we have a real problem!" Then another Chris robot appeared. Then Shawn destroyed it by ripping it in half. Jasmine: (Confessional) (sighs) "I think I'm in love!" Mal: (voice) "Uh hi, remember me? Yeah, I'm about to blow up the island!" Scarlett: "But then you'll die too!" Mal: (voice) "Your wrong! There's an escape pod connected to this room! I can leave whenever I want!" Cameron: "That would make sense." Mal: (voice) "If you ever what to save this worthless island, maybe go quickly! Tick tock, time is running out.... for you!" Mal laughed evilly. Sky: "We better hurry!" Scarlett looks at her device. Scarlett: "I know where the control room is!" Mal is relaxing watching the countdown. Mal: "Once this island blows up, maybe I'll take over Hawaii and build my tower, overlooking a volcano...." Then Mal feels pain on his head. Mal: "Grrrr! What?!" Mal gasped as he's Mike. Mike: "No! I won't let you destroy this island!" Mike gasped as he's Mal again. Mal: "Mike! You little pest!" Mal started to punch himself. Mal: "That's it! Your dead kid!" Mal gasped and turned back into Mike. Mike: "You can't kill me, I'm a part of you! You'd be killing yourself!" Mike gasped and turned back into Mal. Mal: "I don't care, I'll kill anyone! Maybe afterwards I'll kill that girl you like! Won't that just destroy you?" Then the others arrived. Jasmine: "Oh no! It's locked!" Mike: (voice) "Guys! Help!" Mal: (voice) "Silence!!!" Zoey: "Oh no! Mike!" Scarlett: "We need to unlock this door!" Max: "Allow me sidekick! Only an evil genius can do it." Max press some buttons and he electrocuted himself. Max: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sky: "Ow! That's gonna hurt..." Cameron then studied the buttons. Cameron: "I think I know the answer!" Then Max kept getting shocked repeatedly as he continued to press the buttons. Scarlett: (Confessional) "The answer is simple. That dweeb can handle so many shocks. He'll open the door, or die trying, it's a win either way!" Then the door opened as Max was covered in snoke. Max: "Did I do good?" Dawn: "You did and it was nice of you." Then Max fainted, as Mal is struggling with himself. Mal: "Go to hell you little....!!!" Then Jo and Sugar tackled Mal and got into a brawl. The two girls growled as they subdue Mal at last. Jo: "Now we got you!" Jasmine: "We finally got Mal!" Mal: "Well not really, the island will still explode in exactly..." Computer: (voice) "Five minutes until island destruction!" Mal: "And I'm not going to help you!" Then Jo lifted up Mal. Jo: "Listen you malicious fiend, you'd better tell us how to save ourselves or your going to be in a world of hurt!" Mal: (sighs) "Fine, if you must know the password is...they have an alliance!" Zoey: "Is that all in one piece or do you put spaces in between the words?" Mal: "No, you hippie, they, as in Max, Scott, Jo, Sugar, Scarlett and Lightning have a villains alliance. They got rid of Brick and tried to eliminate Sky, so...yeah!" Sugar: "Way to give away the ending!" Scott: "Yeah, spoiler alert!" The heroes gasped. Mal: "It's true. Ask them yourself." Jo: "You're so dead!" Then Jo punched Mal, knocked him out hard. Then, in Mike's mind, Mal fell and landed in front of Mike and his personalities. Chester: "Well, well. Look who's back and in trouble!" Svetlina: "I'll say it's time to teach him a lesson!" Then Svetlana, Manitoba Smith and Vito tackled Mal and tied him up. Mike: "Okay great! I'm going to retake control while you guys take care of him." Mal: "I'll be back. Someday, but eventually I'll be back!" Chester: "Shut up you delinquent!" Back in reality, Mike woke up. Mike: "Oh my gosh! What's happening? What did Mal do? Did he hurt any of you?" Computer: (voice) "Island will explode in one minute!" Then everyone screamed. Sugar: "WE'RE ALL GOING DIE!" Mike: "Is there an off switch on this computer?!" Zoey looks at the keyboard. Zoey: "Oh, I don't know which is off...." Cameron: "Control, Alt and Delete?" Zoey: "Okay..." Zoey did so and the countdown stopped. Computer voice: "Self-destruct stopped." Others: "Whew..." Mike sighs as he walked to Zoey. Mike: "Zoey? Are you okay?" Zoey: "I am... But why didn't you tell me about your disorder?" Mike: "Well... I didn't want you to think that I'm weird, a freak or a menace, thanks to Mal..." Scott: (smirks) "Heh, you're not Mike, you're all of the above!" Zoey: (glares) "Scott..." Mike: "No... Scott's right..." (sighs) "You might think I'm an oddball huh..." Zoey: "Are you kidding? I love oddballs, and your officially the coolest oddball ever!" Mike: "But I have multiple..." Zoey: "So what? Multiple just means there's more Mike to love!" Jasmine: (Confessional) (crying) "That was just...so beautiful!" Sugar: "Mushy stuff aside, I think we forgot something!" Everyone tried to remember as they walked away from the underground. Sugar: "Anybody remember yet?" Max: "Nope!" The brainwashed Chef is still piloting the blimp. Chef: (monotone) "Wait for Mal... Wait for Mal... Wait for Mal...." Chris looks up and sighs as he got out a walkie talkie. Chris: "Interns! Get up that blimp and bring Chef back to normal! NOW!" -- Later at the campfire tonight, Chris is holding the marshmallows while Chef is back to normal and is very angry. Chris: "Well, glad everything is back to normal and Mike is back, for better or worse, along with Chef and boy, he isn't happy being brainwashed." (chuckled) Chef: "No I ain't!" Chris: "Anyhow, let's see who you all voted for!" Then the monitor showed all the contestants voting. Jo: (Confessional) "Mike!" Lightning: (Confessional) "Mike!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Mike!" Sugar: (Confessional) "Mike!" Scott: (Confessional) "Mike!" Max: (Confessional) "Mike!" Zoey: (Confessional) "Jo!" Cameron: (Confessional) "Jo!" Mike: (Confessional) "Scarlett!" Sky: (confessional) "Sugar!" Dawn: (confessional) "Scarlett." Jasmine: (confessional) "Scott!" Shawn: (confessional) "Max." Chris: "Well, well, well. Looks like the people has spoken and it's Mike to take the Cannon of Shame home." Zoey: "Oh man..." Mike: "Hey, it's okay Zoey. Besides, I knew I was going to be eliminated anyway...." (hands Zoey a necklace) "Here. Something to remember me by." Zoey: (looks at it) "Awwww. It's beautiful..." Mike: "And I can still have time for a goodbye kiss." Then Mike and Zoey kissed each other on the lips. Others: "Awwww....." Villains: "Yuck!" Chris: "Alright. Enough of the mushy gushy stuff, the cannon of shame awaits!" Then Mike got inside the cannon of shame. Chris: "Any final words?" Mike: "Yeah, sorry about the whole island spinning out of control thing! I need some help!" Chris: "Yeah...good luck with that!" Then Mike was launched away from the island. Jasmine: "And we have just six more villains to take care of!" Sugar: "Yeah, yeah, let's just wait!" (yawns) "All this saving the world business is making me woozy!" Sky: "Fine, we'll deal with you all later!" Then all the campers walked away. Chris: "Well this was certainly a strange episode. I have no idea how we'll top this! Find out what happens on the next episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!"